


Shower Travels

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is transported to the world of Supernatural through her shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New World

You stepped into the shower after a very long day, sighing happily as the warm water hit your back. You closed your eyes and took a few moments to appreciate how it made your muscles relax. After a while, you opened your eyes to reach for the shampoo and started washing your hair. You massaged your scalp, happy noises escaping your lips. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes again to rinse your hair.

 

When you reopened them, you weren't in your shower anymore. It was a shower but definitely not yours. The water pressure was  _ much _ better, for one thing, and it was a lot more spacious. “What the fuck!??” You asked out loud.

 

“I could ask you the same question.” A somehow familiar voice came from behind you and you instinctively covered yourself with your arms. “Turn around… slowly.” You heard the sound of a gun being loaded so did as you were asked, your eyes widening when you saw who it was. Jensen Ackles! With a gun pointed at you head! What the hell!?

 

“Dean, what is it?” Another voice asked and Jared walked in. With a gun. 

 

Wait, did he just call Jensen ‘ _ Dean _ ’? That's it, you'd probably hit your head in the shower. Cause there was no way Sam and Dean Winchester were standing in front of you.

 

“Alright, how the fuck did you get in there?” Dean(?) asked and you tried to cover yourself a bit more as he motioned you out of the shower with his gun.

 

You quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body. “I-I don't know! One second, I was at home and the next…” You were starting the panic a bit, tears threatening to fall. “P-please don't shoot me!”

 

Sam(?) lowered his weapon. “I don't think she's lying, De…” he said, looking at you curiously. The other man was eyeing you carefully, as if you could snap at any moment and attack them or something.

 

This couldn’t be real, right? This couldn't actually be  _ the _ Sam and Dean Winchester. Your head was spinning and your heart beating so fast. This couldn't be happening. This  _ shouldn't  _ be happening.

 

*****

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar room and sat up slowly as the memories came back to you.  So it hasn't been a dream? You looked down at your body, blushing when you realized you were wearing an oversized t shirt that undoubtedly belonged to one of the two men. Meaning they'd seen you naked. Well, that was just  _ great _ . With a sigh, you stood from the bed and slowly made your way out of the room and along the hallway. You weren't sure which way to go exactly. Sure, you'd watched every episode but it wasn't like you'd seen a map of the Bunker. 

 

“Who is she, man?” You heard Dean say and you figured you were getting close to either the library or the kitchen. 

 

“I don't know. It seems…” A deep voice that could only belong to Castiel replied and you stopped in your tracks to listen. 

 

Yes, you knew dropping eaves wasn't nice but they  _ were _ talking about you.

 

“...yes?” Sam encouraged him to go on.

 

The angel sighed. “She doesn't seem to exist…” You frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The older hunter’s question echoed your thoughts. “Is she some kind of monster?” You took a few steps closer to try and see them, curiosity getting the better of you.

 

Castiel shook his head. “She is human, as far as I can tell. No, she is from another world.” The two brothers gave him the same confused expression. “From another universe entirely.” He precised.

 

“How's that even possible?” Sam asked, confusion written all over his face. Castiel sighed and was about to say something but he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with you.

 

You swallowed thickly as the three of them looked at you. No point in hiding now. With a sigh, you stepped into the kitchen. “Sorry… I just…”

 

“You were just listening in.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, there was an accusation in his tone and his jaw was set.

 

You knew then you had two options: play defensive and apologize, or stand your ground. And it only took you a split second to choose.

  
  



	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader ain't taking any of the Winchesters' shit.

“Listen to me, asshat.” Dean gaped at you for a second, most likely not expecting you to address him that way. “You three were talking about  _ me _ .” You squared your shoulders. “Now, I got transported to a goddam fictional world through my shower, alright? So, I’d like some fucking answers.” You said and looked between the three of them. The initial shock of appearing in a shower that wasn’t your own had dissipated and now, you wanted to know what the hell was going on.

 

Castiel stepped forward, his eyes still locked on yours. “I sensed some residual magic in the shower where you appeared, whatever its source is, it is very powerful.” He explained.

 

“But is she the source of it?” Sam asked, glancing at you, and you gave him a look that said ‘ _ I’m literally right here _ ’. He just swallowed and looked back to the angel.

 

“No, this isn’t her doing.” Castiel shook his head and the way he looked at you, almost like he was trying to see your soul, was starting to make you uncomfortable. Not that you were gonna let that show.

 

“Thank you.” You muttered.

 

Dean licked his lips. “Alright, how do we send her back?”

 

“Can you do it?” Sam added. “Is there a spell or something?”

 

The seraph looked at the two brothers. “No.” His tone was final and you felt a pang of fear in your chest.

 

“No?” You frowned, trying to ignore it. “You saying I’m stuck here? Because I can’t be. I’ve got work in the morning.” 

 

“I’m afraid if there  _ is  _ a way to send you back to your own universe, I’ve never heard of it.”  Castiel sighed. Yeah, no, cause that was comforting.

 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do we do, then?” He asked and both Winchesters looked at their friend expectantly.

 

“The girl stays here until I can find something.” And just like that, he was gone. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

*****

 

Begrudgingly, on Dean’s part anyway, the brothers agreed to take you to a store so you could at least have some clothes and some other essential things, since none of your stuff had made it with you. But there was still a small problem, all you were currently wearing was an oversized t-shirt and there was no way you were going out in just that. So, they called in some back-up.

 

You perked up when you heard voices coming closer and closer to the library, where you were sitting with Sam. One of them was distinctly Dean’s, but the other… You couldn’t believe your ears. 

 

“Heya.” The owner of the voice smiled at you and you really tried not to stare. “I’m Charlie, nice to meet you.”

 

“I know.” You blurted out, then cleared your throat. “I mean, hi. I’m Y/N.” You attempted to return her smile. Last time you’d seen her, on screen, she was dead in a bathtub. But there she stood, alive and well, right in front of you. That meant you’d landed before Season 10. And if Dean didn’t have the Mark and Sam was still in shape, it was before Season 9, before the Trials, too, maybe. You felt foolish hope fill your chest, hope that maybe you could save them.

 

“Alright,” Dean clapped his hand, effectively snapping you out of your thoughts. “you two go do your thing so we can go to the store and get what you need.”

 

“I brought you some clothes.” She lifted her duffle bag. “Let’s hope they fit.” You couldn’t help but smile at all the energy radiating from her. The two of you made your way to one of the Bunker’s spare bedrooms and Charlie closed the door behind herself. “Dean said you’re from another universe.” You nodded, biting your bottom lip. “That’s kinda cool. Are there robots? Or fairies? Or like talking animals?”

 

You couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped you. “Um, no.” You smiled. “It’s pretty much like here, except I’m pretty sure there aren’t hunters or monsters. Actually, all of this,” You motioned to your surroundings. “It’s all a TV show, where I’m from.”

 

“Whoa… That is  _ so _ meta!” She looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“I know, right??”You sighed softly. “You’re actually one of my favorite characters.”

 

Charlie grinned at you. “For reals?” She practically squealed when you nodded, and it made you chuckle again. “Oh Em Gee! That is so cool!!” She beamed at you and pulled the clothes out of her bag. “Okay, get dressed and then, you can tell me all about your world on our way to the store.” 

 

You smiled wide. “Deal.” You waited for her to get out of the room before changing into her clothes. Thank God they were the right size. You stepped out of the room and headed back to the library with Charlie.

 

Sam cleared his throat when you entered the room, and stood from his chair. “Ready?” He asked.

 

“Yup.” You replied, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Dean’s already in the garage.” He indicated and you followed him there, feeling excitement fill you as you realized you were about to actually see Baby in person.

 

And man, was she beautiful. And the sound… The show didn’t do it justice. She sounded amazing and you were grinning the whole time, as the four of you drove to the store. When Dean saw how much you admired his baby, he seemed to relax a bit, and he smiled at you through the rearview mirror. Charlie practically drank your words as you tried to tell her as much as you could about where you came from, and you were pretty sure Sam was listening, too.

 

Once you got there, you looked for things that were as close as possible to what you had, back home. Castiel still hadn’t contacted the brothers and it probably meant you’d have to stay for a while. Dean rolled his eyes at all the geeky clothes you picked, as well as the TARDIS bedsheets and comforter, but Sam and Charlie definitely approved. You felt a bit guilty when Dean used one of his fake credit cards to pay for your stuff but you knew there was no way he could pay for it, otherwise, so you bit your tongue and headed back to the Impala with the shopping cart.

 

Back at the Bunker, Charlie helped you settle into the spare bedroom you changed in earlier. And when it was done, it looked even better than the one in your apartment. At least, you’d have a beautiful and comfy place to wait for Cas to come back with a solution.

 


	3. Good Thing You Remember the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader decides she can't just stand and watch as everything goes to shit.

You walked into the Bunker’s main room and stopped when you saw Sam turning away from the sink, drinking a glass of water. You tried to stay out of view as he slurped the water, then swished it around in his mouth. He spat bloody water back into the glass and held it up to the light, it was definitely bloody. Sam looked around horrified, went back to the sink and you felt panic overtake you as you heard him spit out what you knew was blood. His tired eyes landed on yours through the mirror and he swallowed thickly before he dumped the water into the sink and turned on the tap to flush it down the drain. Dean entered before you could speak, holding a cup of coffee and  wearing the grey Man of Letter's bathrobe over a t-shirt and boxers. He walked forward watching his brother and barely glanced at you while you heard Sam scrubbing the sink in the background, water still flowing.

 

“What's up with you?” Dean asked and the younger hunter, flushing his mouth out with water, was startled and turned around quickly.

 

“Nothing.” Sam replied, shutting off the water. “Why?”

 

Dean walked away, disbelief showing on his face. “Heard from Kevin?”

 

“Uh, no. Nothing yet.” He looked a bit relieved by the change of subject.

 

“What's it been, like, three weeks? What's taking that little brainiac so long? It's a book.” His older brother sat down and threw his hands in the air, frustrated. “Read it.”

 

“Dean…” You sat down with a small, amused smile.

 

“Just a guess,” Sam added. “but translating an ancient language with zero help might be more difficult than we think.

 

“So, no word from Cas, Kevin's taking his sweet little time, and you're acting cagey. We need a lead before I start climbing these walls.” Dean huffed and took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Well, um…” The other picked a paper up from the desk. “In that case, I can give you zombies.” He tossed it to Dean who picked it up to read. “Guy gets hit by a car;” You looked over to read the article's headline:  **_HUMAN ROAD-KILL TURNS ZOMBIE_ ** . Oh, so it was  _ that _ episode.  _ Fatastic _ . “left for dead overnight, guts spilled out all over the road, then gets up and walks away from it.”

 

“Nothing about brain munching?” Dean glanced up at his brother.

 

“Remember Bobby's wife?” Sam asked and you shivered a bit at the memory. “She didn't... munch on any brains.”

 

“Well, who's the witness?” 

 

“Montana state trooper, 20-year vet.” The younger Winchester replied. “Checked his pulse, saw his insides spilled out all over the place, pronounced him dead with a capital ‘D’.”

 

“Alright.” Dean turned to look at you. “Anything we should know?” He asked.

 

You blinked and looked up at him, you probably should have expected the question. “Um…” You licked your lips, unsure as to what you should say. “Even if I did know something,” You started. “I don’t know if it’d be a good idea to tell you…”

 

“What?” He frowned. “Why not?”

 

“Because it might change our future.” Sam replied for you. “Right?” He looked at you and you nodded.

 

“Foreknowledge can be dangerous.” You added. “I could make things worse by telling you.” 

 

Dean sighed heavily. “Awesome.” His tone was all too sarcastic. 

 

Once the boys were gone, you crossed your arms on the table and buried your head in them with a groan. Wasn’t that just fucking perfect? If Sam was coughing blood already, it meant he’d completed the first trial; and if the first trial was completed, Abbadon was gonna be free, Sam was gonna almost die, Metatron was gonna use Cas to cast the angels out and everything was gonna go downhill. What were you supposed to do? It wasn’t like you could just let it happen. You’d seen where that road led to and you weren’t sure you could take it again. Not to mention you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you chose to do nothing when you could at least try to save them.

 

It took you a few moments but you eventually stood up and made your way to the library with a look of determination on your face. You were gonna do something. You were gonna figure where it went wrong and fix it. But you were gonna need a plan, first. You sat down with a pen and a notebook at started writing down everything you could remember.

 

 

  * __Benny sacrificing himself to get Sam outta Purgatory__


  * _Crowley kidnapping Kevin_


  * _Boys going to Metatron_


  * _Metatron convincing Cas_


  * _Boys stitching Abbadon back together_


  * _Metatron killing Naomi_


  * _Sammy almost dying_


  * _Cas losing his grace_


  * _Metatron making the angels fall_



 

 

That was one thing but you still needed to figure out what led to what and which points you needed to alter in order to fix things. You also had to know what you had to do in order to change those points. Which was easier said than done. After a few hours of writing and crossing things that didn’t make sense, and a breakfast/lunch break, you finally isolated the most important. You had to: 

 

  1. Find a way to go to purgatory with Sam so he and Bobby could get out without Benny having to die 
  2. Find Metatron so he saved Kevin from Crowley
  3. Warn Naomi about Meta-douche before he could trick Cas
  4. Make a deal with her to exchange Metatron’s location for Gadreel’s freedom
  5. Explain to everyone that Gadreel deserved a second chance
  6. Make sure Cas, Gaddy and Benny were safe in the Bunker
  7. Stop the boys from freeing Abbadon
  8. Stop Sammy before he finished the third Trial
  9. Have Gaddy and Cas heal him together
  10. Make sure the shit didn’t hit the fan



 

You sighed when you looked at everything you’d written. It wasn’t going to be easy, you knew that. But you couldn’t help the doubt that was bubbling in your chest. You were just one girl, and the two men - beings - you thought might be able to help you were both pretending to be dead. You hid your face in your hands. How the Hell were you gonna pull this off?

You nearly jumped when you heard people bursting through the main door of the Bunker.  _ Right _ , you remembered, this was when Sam and Dean brought Prometheus, Hayley and their kid to the Bunker. They rushed past the library and you quickly got on your feet the follow them. They all rushed into a bedroom but you stayed in the doorway, unsure what to do or say. The room had a short couch, a table, and chairs one side; a desk and desk chair on the other side, with a sink against the far wall.

 

“Just put him right here.” Dean said, patting the bed. Shane/Prometheus carefully put the kid - Oliver - down on the bed. “This curse was put on you. Why the kid?”

 

“I don't know.” The Titan answered.

 

“You keep saying ‘curse’.” Hayley said, her worry clear in her voice. “What curse? And who is she?” She asked gesturing to you.

 

Sam licked his lips, quickly looking at you. “How long has this been happening?”

 

“Oh, well, I – “ The mother turned her attention back to Sam. “since he turned seven a few months ago. It started with the dying, and then he stopped talking.”

 

“Wait, seven?” Sam said like he’d just remembered something. “Age seven marks one of the first Greek rites of manhood.”

 

“So, what?” Dean looked confused “Are you saying the curse is hardwired into his programming? How do you know that?”

 

“Look at me.” Hayley turned to Shane and spoke earnestly. “I'm sorry that I ran out on you all those years ago. I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on.” She explained and Shane looked to Oliver. “But we have a child, and whatever you have, he has. I need to know how to stop it.” He looked back to her. “What curse?”

 

Everyone headed to the library and you followed them quietly, grabbing your notebook before anyone could read what was in it. They all sat down at the table and you decided to sit next to Sam as the boys started explaining to Hayley everything they’d found out about Prometheus.

 

“Okay,” Hayley said once they were done. “so Ollie's dad is a Greek God who has been cursed to die every day by Zeus. And you guys are...Ghostbusters. Am I getting this right?” She scoffed. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. You’d probably be just as confused, if this were happening to you.

 

Dean leaning against the table with the telescope in the background, having stood up at one point. “Well, you know, due to the fact that your son is currently, albeit temporarily, dead, I'm gonna let that one slide.” He was smiling but he sounded a bit offended.

 

“You have to realize this sounds crazy.” She said, looking him in the eye

 

“It's true” Shane chimed in. “I didn't believe it myself at first, but it's the only thing that makes sense.”

 

“Look, the faster you wrap your brain around this, the faster we can solve the problem.” Dean said, most likely trying to move things along.

 

“Solve the problem?” The woman stood up and looked behind herself, covering her eyes with her hand for a second, her voice a bit shaky. “I-I'm just not even sure I understand the problem.”

 

“All right.” Dean straightened his back and rubbed his hands together. “So, the way we usually handle this is we summon the bastard and we work him over until he undoes whatever it is he did.” He leaned forward with his hands on the table in front of him.

 

“Summon Zeus.” Hayley said with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

 

“Yes.” Dean replied plainly and you bit your lip.

 

“And if he doesn't want to undo it?” She asked both Winchesters.

 

“Then we take him out.” Sam answered seriously.

 

“And hopefully, the curse dies along with him.” Dean added.

 

“These guys know what they’re doing.” You said, trying to reassure the poor woman.

 

She chuckled mirthlessly and covered her eyes again “This can't be happening. You all perked up when you heard Oliver coughing in the background. “This I can handle.” She motioned in the direction of the sound, turned and left the room.

 

Prometheus followed her with his eyes before looking down at the table “Listen,” Dean stood up again. “you can run and hide and die for all eternity. It's your choice. But Sam and I are gonna go after Zeus... with or without you.”

 

He looked back to where Hayley had gone, for a moment. “I'm in.” The Titan said with a look of determination on his face.

 

*****

 

After you introduced yourself to Prometheus, the four of you started looking through the Men of Letters’ books for a summoning spell. At one point, Dean had poured himself a glass of scotch and you were tempted to ask him for one. Research never took so long, when it was on screen, and it looked so much easier. Some of the texts were handwritten and your head was starting to hurt from decoding all that chicken scratch.

 

“Here we go.” Dean said after opening a book and sipping his scotch.

All of you looked up at him. “What you got?” Sam asked.

 

“Dragon penis.” Dean grinned and you couldn’t help the snort that escaped you.

 

“What?” Sam looked at him like he was trying to figure out if his brother was joking.

 

“Ancient Greek hunter by the name of Drakopoolos.” He took his time to pronounce the name. “Near as I can tell, he was a badass whose name, incidentally, is Greek—”

 

“No, no, no. I got that.” Sam interrupted him and Dean handed him the book. “Thanks, Ace.”

 

“Hey.” The older hunter said and you all looked as Hayley came back into the library. “How's the, uh... Is the kid?”

 

“He's fine.” She answered and looked at the four of you. “Oh, please, keep going.”

 

“Right, so, uh,” Dean returned his attention to the book. “Drakopoolos tangled with Zeus back in the day, and the Men of Letters translated his journal.”

 

“The Men of Letters?” Shane asked, furrowing his brows.

 

“It's a secret society. This is actually their lair. We're legacies.” He answered proudly but no one looked impressed and you stifled a giggle. “No big deal.”

 

“Okay.” Sam recaptured everyone’s attention. “So, it says here he summoned Zeus into a trap and found out how to kill him.” He traced the line with his fingers on the book.

 

“What's that?” Prometheus perked up.

 

“Wood from a tree struck by lightning.” Dean explained.

 

“Right. So, it says we need two things for the summon – frozen energy from the hand of Zeus, and the bone of a worshipper.” The younger man read.

 

“Frozen energy –” Dean looked to his brother. “you thinking fulgurite?”

 

Sam nodded. “Well, it makes sense.”

 

“All right.” Dean pointed at him. “You get on the web, see if there's any Greeks nearby that are still worshipping the Old Gods.” 

 

“On it.” Sam opened his laptop and got to work.

 

“W-what about the wood?” Shane asked, worried. “Is that easy to find?”

 

“With a little bit of luck.” Dean replied.

“Oh. Wait –” Hayley, who had been reading the journal, said. “t-this journal just ends.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned.

 

“I mean, how do we know if Drako-whatever survived? How do we know Zeus didn't get to him?” It was clear she was doubting their plan.

 

“We don't know.” Sam answered seriously.

 

“How do we know this is going to work?” She asked.

 

“We never know for sure, but these books – they're, uh, they're pretty good.” Dean said, trying to reassure her.

 

“So, we're hanging our lives on the writings of a dead man who...is named after genitalia.” Hayley looked at Dean with her eyebrows raised.

 

“It's a loose translation.” He looked a bit like a kicked puppy.

 

“Experts.” She huffed.

 

“They are.” You said, looking her in the eye. “These guys are the best, they know what they’re doing.

 

“All right. Listen to this.” Sam threw you a small, grateful smile and changed the subject. “Greek pagans two towns over. Best part?” You looked at the obituaries on his screen. “They have an obit page with cemeteries.”

 

“All right. You two are on grave duty.” Dean pointed at Sam and Shane. “We'll handle the B&E.”

 

The two of them got up to leave. “We'll be in touch.” Sam said.

 

“What do I do?” You asked the older Winchester.

 

“Hey.” He tossed Baby’s keys to his brother who snatched them out of the air before he and the Titan left. “You’re staying here.”

 

You scoffed. “No, I’m not. A kid’s in danger and there’s no way I’m staying behind.” You looked him in the eye and set your jaw, trying to tell him silently that he needed you there because you knew what was gonna happen.

 

“Fine.” Dean huffed after a moment. “But you do as I say.” You nodded quickly in response.

 

“B&E?” Hayley frowned. “You mean, breaking and entering? What for?” She asked, confused.

 

“Well, the book calls for fulgurite. It's a little hard to come by.” He explained, opening his own laptop. “The last time we needed it, we, uh, stole it from a one-percenter.”

 

“You do know that fulgurite is available in crystal shops all over, right?” She tilted her head slightly.

 

“Really?” You chuckled at Dean’s expression.

 

“Yeah. The new age people, they use it to make cheap jewelry.” She explained and Dean just hummed, closing his laptop.

 

*****

 

On the way to the warehouse, Dean had made it clear that you weren’t to speak to Zeus. He was dangerous and powerful, and he wasn’t to be messed with. Not that you were particularly eager to be faced to face with a freaking god, but it was like something inside you was telling you, you had to protect the kid.

 

Once you got there, Dean placed a copper bowl on the floor, then struck a match. He stood up, tossing the match into the bowl and flames shot up from it, dying quickly. “Stay calm.” He said. Shane stood to the side and behind Dean, holding a short stake; Hayley and Oliver were further to the side, and you were behind Sam. The bowl was just outside of a huge trap that you could only assume was made for gods like Zeus.

 

Everyone looked around, and  the lights flickered, thunder rolled, a lightning bolt struck the bowl and made you jump, thunder crashed, another larger lightning bolt flashed and transformed into a man. Electricity flashed up his arm. He was an older gentleman, gray beard, light brown mustache and hair streaked with gray, very well dressed in a suit and tie, and you could practically taste the power rolling off him in waves. 

 

He looked at all of you with a sickeningly sweet smile. “Oh, come now. Can't we do this civilized?” He asked, his eyes staying on you for a second.

 

“Well, it depends on you.” Dean answered and you knew he was doing all he could not to just kill the god. “All we need is to break a curse you put on a little kid.” Zeus looked at Oliver and you growled low in your chest.  _ That was new _ . “So, how about you say, ‘yes,’ and we all go home?”

 

“Nice to see you again, Prometheus.” He completely ignored the hunter. “All cleaned up. I've been looking for you.”

 

“It's gone too far, Zeus.” Prometheus stood his ground but you could tell he was scared. “Break the curse.”

 

“It's your child who has the affliction.” The god sounded almost pleased and it made you sick to your stomach. “Interesting.”

“So, what's it gonna be? The easy way or we could do this the hard way.” Dean said, holding up his stake.

 

“Break the trap, dear man, and I'll break the curse.” Zeus gave him that way-too-sweet smile.

 

“No dice.” Dean refused. “Fix the kid.”

 

“Going once…” Zeus trailed off.

 

“Don't be that guy.” The hunter gripped his stake tighter.

 

“Going twice…” God, did that smile make your skin crawl.

 

“Hey, you can rot here for all I care.” You saw Dean’s shoulders tense.

 

“Yes, and the child will continue to suffer.” Zeus replied and the others all stared at each other. 

 

“Let's roll.” Dean turned and walked away, Sam and Shane following him, but you stayed where you were. Hayley just stood there with her arms wrapped protectively around her son and the god looked at her. 

 

“He needs me, and you know it.” He all but purred at her and she kept looking at him, then to the others, and it made you snap.

 

You walked up to the trap with clenched fists. “No, he doesn’t.” You spoke for the first time since you’d gotten there and felt a bit of satisfaction when the leader of the Olympians looked surprised, even if it was just for a second.

 

“Y/N…” Dean warned from behind you but you ignored him. Zeus was playing with Hayley’s emotions, trying to manipulate her into freeing him. You knew he didn’t care that he was hurting a child, and it made you furious.

 

“Is that so?” Zeus asked, tilting his head and looking you up and down like he was trying to figure you out. “And what, pray tell, makes you think you know better than me?” He asked you with a raised brow.

 

You smiled at him just as sweetly. “Oh, I don’t think, I know. Because I’ve already seen what happens here. And I know killing you breaks the spell.” You heard the boys coming back behind you. “So Dean, Sam, please take Hayley and the boy out of here. Zeus is the only one with something to lose.” You smirked when his expression turned to fear, for a fraction of a second.

 

“Balls.” Dean said and your heard a tud. You turned around, only to see Artemis with her hand up, palm up, holding Sam, Dean and Shane in place on the cement wall.

 

“I trust you've met my daughter.” It was the Olympian’s turn to smirk, but it soon turned into a frown when the goddess tried to make you fly into the wall as well, and failed to do so. “How?” He asked and his daughter looked confused as she tried again but to no avail.

 

Frankly, you were confused too. How in the Hell were you able to resist Artemis? But you kept your expression ass neutral as you could. “I thought you’d have figured it out by now. I’m not from around here, Zeus, neither of you have a hold over me.” You winked at him and turned back to his daughter. “This is Prometheus’ child, Artemis.” You motioned to Oliver. “And he’s suffering the curse your Father put on his.” She clenched her jaw and you got a bit for confident. “He doesn’t care that he’s making the boy suffer, he’s enjoying it.”

 

“Enough.” Zeus interrupted you, he looked positively pissed off and it was strangely satisfactory. “Artemis.” 

 

The goddess walked to where Dean and Sam and Shane were still held against the cement wall. “Move.” She said and only released the brothers.

 

“No!” You shouted as she escorted them out of the room.

 

“Ah. Ah.” Zeus smiled maliciously at you. “You can either go with your friends, or stay with the child. Your choice.” You swallowed thickly, looking between the door and Oliver. The god had no doubt figured out your intention was to protect the kid and he was playing you. You clenched your jaw and looked him in the eye. Sure, you wanted to save Sam and Dean, but you knew they’d get out of it, you’d seen it. But if you left Hayley alone, she would free Zeus and you knew how that ended. “Very well…”

 

*****

 

Worry was starting to overtake you as more and more time passed. Sam and Dean still weren’t back and you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep stalling.  _ What if she’d already killed them? _ You thought. What if you’d made it worse by stepping in? Just as you were starting to panic, Artemis’ voice sounded behind you.

 

“This has to stop, Father.” You turned around and she was standing there with her bow, arrow notched, pointed at Zeus; Dean and Sam behind her.

 

“Stop?” Zeus looked at her incredulously. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“You've done enough.” She replied, everything in her posture saying ‘don’t fuck with me’.

 

“I am doing this for us – for our kind. He is the reason we're here and not ruling the world.” He gestured towards Shane holding Hayley and Oliver protectively. “He's the reason they have forgotten all about us.”

 

“Let them go when they undo the trap.” Artemis commanded, sounding like she was about to cry and you stepped to the side. “All of them.”

 

“I am your father, and you will obey me.” Her Father all but growled.

 

“You were once my father. Now you're someone else.” She fired her arrow, hitting him in the heart.  Lightning flashed surrounding Zeus and he fell to the ground, dead. Artemis put her bow down on the floor. She walked, then ran over to the body, kneeling down by her Father. The goddess of the Hunt pulled the arrow out, tossed it aside and took one of her father's hands, looking up at Shane with a sad smile. There was a whoosh sound and they were gone.

 

*****

 

You sat in the backseat of Impala as it cruised down the road. The three of you had said your goodbyes to Shane, Hayley and Oliver, who had hugged you and said a ‘thank you’ before going back to his parents, and you were glad it had turned out like it had.

 

“Well, here's to that crazy little wild card called love.” Dean said as he handed a burger to both Sam and you. “How did you know Artemis had the hots for Prometheus, anyway?”

 

You tuned out their conversation and ate your burger quietly, looking out the window. You were still confused as to why Artemis hadn’t been able to fling you into the wall. Sure, you were from a different universe but it just felt like too simple of an explanation.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for tumblr user kittenofdoomage‘s Classic Movie Quotes Challenge and my quote was “You’re gonna need a bigger boat.”

The next few days were without incident, thankfully, but it was still weird. Of course you knew there was some time in between episodes but actually living it was different. And boring. There were literally no cases. All the research the three of you did turned up nothing. And sure, a break was nice, but it had been almost a week since your face-off with Zeus and you were pretty sure you were getting cabin fever.

 

“That’s it.” You put your book down and the brothers looked up at you. “We’re watching a movie.” 

 

Dean arched a brow at you. “On what TV?” he asked and you sighed lightly. Of course they didn’t have Sam’s TV yet.

 

“We’ll stream it on one of your laptops.” You shrugged. “Sit on a bed with some snacks, do something else than constantly looking for fucking cases. It’ll be fun.”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, most likely having a silent conversation, then turned back to you. “Alright.” Sam said.

 

“But I’m choosing the movie.” Dean added before any of you could add anything and his brother gave him a bitchface.

 

You made a face. “Fine. But we’re not watching porn.” He opened his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. “Or a horror movie.”

 

Sam chuckled quietly. “That’s like half the movies he likes.” 

 

You snorted and Dean huffed. “Just follow me…”

 

Ten minutes later, you were sitting on Dean’s bed, between the two hunters, with tons of snacks and Sam’s laptop on your knees. The older Winchester had chosen  _ Jaws _ and after a bit of Googling, you had found a decent stream link for it. You grabbed a handful of skittles and got comfortable. And honestly, was there a better place to be than in between those two fucking models?

 

You focused as best you could on the movie, but the way the boys had to lean in to see the screen better because it was so small, and how they were so close you could feel the warmth radiating off them had your breath hitching in your throat and goosebumps erupting all over your skin. The parts of the movie you did register correctly were pretty good, even if the special effects weren’t the best. At least Sam and Dean seemed to be enjoying it.

 

“You’re gonna need a bigger boat.” Dean murmured at the same time the actor spoke and you chuckled quietly. Definitely enjoying it.

 

*****

You weren’t quite sure how but, by the time the movie ended, you were laying across both the brothers’ laps, you head resting on Sam’s thighs. His hand had ended up absentmindedly stroking your hair and playing with it. And to be honest? You didn’t really wanna move.

 

“You guys wanna watch the next one?” You heard Dean asked.

 

“Sure.” You hummed, closing your eyes and reveling in the taller hunter’s touch. A girl could definitely get used to that.

 

“Why not.” Sam answered and you smiled. Maybe he didn’t want to move either. “We’re already here.”

 

You opened your eyes and watched as Dean got a link to the next movie in the series, biting your lip when he rested a hand on your hip, and you were grateful neither of them could see the blush you were pretty sure was covering half your face. He moved it back once he’d gotten everything set up but it was still a bit tough to concentrate on what was happening on the laptop. Frankly, the only thing that allowed you to keep up with the plot was Dean muttering quotes over the movie. 

 

One sequel soon became three and, by the end of what could only be described as a  _ Jaws _ marathon, both Winchesters were petting you. Sam’s hands were in your hair and on your shoulder, and Dean had a hand on your waist, stroking your skin. You had closed your eyes at some point and were just enjoying the feeling but, unfortunately, the credits of the last movie rolled and Sam and Dean stopped, clearing their throats like they’d just realized what they were doing.

 

“Right.” The older man spoke up and got off the bed a bit too quickly. “I’m gonna go fix us some grub.” He was gone in a flash and you were left alone with Sam, both of you blushing like crazy.


	5. Bit of Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains it well. Sorry, I really suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be posting a few chapters today so get ready for spam.

When you walked into the library, hoping to get some research done, only to see the table covered with large wooden and cardboard boxes, you froze for a few seconds. If Dean was doing inventory, it meant it wouldn’t be long before Sam took on the second Trial. Therefor, you didn’t have much more time to try and stop the shit show you knew was coming.

 

You saw Dean reach into a box and pull out a smaller rectangular box with a glass lid. “What the hell is this?” You blinked as he sighed and read the label, pulling out of your thoughts. “Spear of Destiny? What is this -- God's toothpick?” He asked out loud and you couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped you. He put the box back in the bigger one and picked up another one as he talked, “You know, would it have killed these asshats to label these boxes in something other than hieroglyphics? It's ridiculous.” He huffed as he opened it and lifted out an object you recognised as the key to OZ, turning it over in his hand before putting it back in. Dean looked over at his brother who was in the control room typing away on his laptop. “Hey. You listening to me?”

 

“Yeah. It's, uh…” Sam cleared his throat. “Fascinating stuff.” You saw Dean opening another smaller box as his brother spoke, “You should probably, uh, write it all down in your journal for the archives, you know?” The younger hunter cleared his throat again.

 

“Yeah, thanks. You're a lot of help.” Dean all but grumbled and took an ornate red and gold egg out of the box, opened it, sniffed it and you snorted softly at the face he made. The sound of Sam coughing in the background made you look up and you saw him cough into a napkin. You felt your heart pinch a little because you knew he was coughing blood. “Hey, Doc Holliday, you alright over there?” Dean asked as you made your way over to Sam.

 

Sam pulled the napkin away and looked at it, clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah. Um…” He cleared his throat again and you gave him a look that said you knew he was lying. “I'm fine.” He threw the bloody napkin into the trashcan and glanced at you for a second. “Just, uh, wrong pipe.” He looked down and took a drink from his glass, giving another cough.

 

“Sam…” You said softly enough that Dean, who was still sorting, didn’t hear you but Sam didn’t look at you again.

 

Dean chuckled at the old porn magazine he was holding. “Well, hello.” He grinned, flipping through the pages. “These Men of Letters weren't so boring after all. Konnichiwa.” He muttered the last word. “Hey, check this out. Dean walked down into the control room holding the magazine for you two to see.

 

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Sam asked, looking a bit grateful for the interruption.

 

“What's wrong with me? You kidding me? This is a first edition, dude.” Dean almost sounded like a kid on Christmas morning. “You know what this would go for on eBay?”

 

Sam looked over at his brother as you rolled your eyes. “No. Why? Do you?”

“No.” Dean looked like he’d been caught in a lie. “Maybe.” He nodded with a grin and you bit your lip not to laugh. Sam nodded with a ‘oh yeah?’ face. “Shut up. You find anything?” Dean huffed and sat sideways at the map table, opening the magazine again the waste basket to Sam's side, but in front of Dean.

 

“I did, yeah -- uh,” You sat on the other side of Sam and looked at him expectantly, “dead bodies showing up all over the Midwest last week.” He leaned over to look at his laptop. “Benton, Indiana; Downers Grove, Illinois; uh, Novi, Michigan; and then again last night in Lincoln Springs, Missouri.” He said, looking back at Dean.

 

“And how is this us?” Dean asked, giving his brother a bit of an annoyed look.

 

“Because each of the victims had severe burns around their eyes, hands, and feet, puncture wounds through the backs of their hands, eyes and internal organs liquefied.” Sam listed.

 

Dean smacked his lips. “That sounds like us.”

 

“Yeah. Also, no link between any of the victims. Uh, one was a real-estate agent. Another was a local historian. Woman killed last night was a teacher.” The younger hunter looked at the two of you like you may be able to figure out what it was.

 

“So, chupacabra.” Dean suggested and both Sam and you chuckled. “What do we got? Power tools gone rogue? Wait -- are we talking a-a "Maximum Overdrive" situation here?” You snorted.

 

“I don't know. Worth a shot, though. I'll grab my gear. We should probably leave in five.” Sam expression went to serious again.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Dean looked back at his magazine and you rolled your eyes.

 

“'Less, of course, you need some more time with Miss October.” Sam teased.

 

“What?” Dean glanced up. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, make it 10.” Sam chuckled, got up and left.

 

“Can I come?” You asked, following him.

 

Sam pursed his lips like he was thinking about it and licked them quickly. “I don’t know, Y/N…” he trailed off with a note of hesitation in his voice and you sighed.

 

“If this is about last time with Zeus…” You started and Sam’s jaw tensed a bit. “I know I went a bit off script-- no pun intended -- but I won’t do it again. Whatever your plan is, I’ll follow it this time. Promise.”

 

“Look.” Sam sighed. “We don’t know what this is and--” he got cut off by a cough and your heart clenched. “Sorry… I just think it’s better of you sit this one out. Until you’ve got a bit of training, anyway.”

 

You sighed again. “Fine… Just… be careful.”

 

He gave you a small smile. “Don’t worry. We’ve got this.” 

 

You leaned against the hallway wall as Sam left and rubbed your face. You just hoped it would go like it had in the show.

 

*****

 

You went back to the library, after the boys left, and looked at boxes. You probably should have done research on angels like you had planned but your curiosity got the better of you. You reached into a box and pulled out a smaller box that looked like the one containing the Spear of Destiny. Inside it was an ornate dagger with a pommel shaped like the head of some sort of beast. You read the label and it said ‘ _ Trinity _ ’. You tilted your head slightly and looked at it more closely, starting to feel some sort of tingling in your fingers. It was almost like it was drawing you closer and closer. You eventually started to hear a ringing noise in your ears and you quickly put it back in the cardboard box. You blinked a few times before looking in another box. There was a white bag that looked like it was made of silk. You picked it up gently and looked inside. There was a sea shell in it, a perfectly ordinary-looking sea shell. You furrowed your brows and looked at the bag again, confused. On it was embroidered: ‘ _ YHWH’s Lament _ ’.

 

“Yeah, cause that helps…” You mumbled and put it back in the box. Next to it was a lantern, it looked like a train lantern made out of solid, faded, gold and it was blackened on the inside. The label attached to it said: ‘ _ Star Lantern _ ’. Curiously, you picked it up and it started shining so bright you had to squint your eyes. The second you put it back down, it stopped shining. Deciding that was enough weird for one day, you made your way to a bookshelf and started reading up on angel lore like you had originally planned to. Not without looking up what exactly this Trinity thing was, first, though. You found the answer in an old diary. It took you a few seconds to decipher the chicken scratch but you eventually got it.

_ ‘The Trinity is a phurba that was created from the three nails that pinned Jesus Christ to the cross. Like other phurbas, the wielder can use it to 'pin' a demon in place, paralyzing it until the wielder releases it.’ _

“Huh…” You mumbled to yourself. Maybe it would come in handy if the boys ever let you come on a hunt. You spent the rest of the day reading, trying to learn as much as you could about angels. You barely noticed it when Sam and Dean came back, you were simply glad they looked alright. Well, as alright as Winchesters could be. They’d need to be, for what was to come.


	6. Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally start training the reader.

The next few weeks were relatively calm, as calm as they could be in this universe anyway. Like Sam had said, they started training you. More because you kept asking them to. You knew they were worried, you knew they didn’t like getting more people into the life but you were already there. The second you’d turned up in their shower, you had been a part of it. The least you could do was to learn how to defend yourself, to hold up your own. You had no choice if you wanted to help them, if you wanted to stop the freight train that was about to crash.

*****

 

You followed Dean into the shooting range and he handed you a pair of safety glasses and hearing protection earmuffs and watched as you put them on. “Alright.” He grabbed his gun. “Ever shoot a gun before?” you shook your head. “Well, that’s about to change.” He loaded it and stepped in front of the target before shooting it. You flinched a bit at the noise. Even with the earmuffs, it was pretty loud. “Your turn.” He handed you the gun, grip first and you took it hesitantly. “That’s it,” he nodded. “Now, keep your finger off the trigger and face the target.” You swallowed thickly and did as he instructed. “Relax your shoulders.” He said as he stepped behind you and positioned you correctly. “Aim…” You closed an eye and tried to aim at the head. “You’ll find it easier to aim with both eyes opened.” He chuckled softly and you blushed a bit. You opened your eye and swallowed thickly. “Alright, now, shoot.” You pulled the trigger and jumped a bit when the gun fired, making you miss completely. “That’s alright, just gotta keep practicing.” And you did for the rest of the day. Dean kept correcting you and giving you advice until you got the hang of it.

 

*****

 

Eventually, they took you on your first hunt. It was just a salt and burn, nothing too complicated. Well, that’s if you didn’t count the ghost shoving you into a wall and almost breaking your arm. At least, you got to put your newly acquired shotgun skills to the test. After that, you returned to the bunker and had a beer to celebrate your first, albeit small, victory. 

Dean insisted you should learn to fight some more before going back out, though. And you couldn’t really disagree. You didn’t really feel like being tossed across the room by some _ thing   _ like a ragdoll again. And so, the training continued. And every night, you crashed on your bed and passed out from exhaustion.

 

*****

 

It kept going like that until the boys caught the whiff of what sounded like a vampire hunt, and you were pretty sure you knew what this was gonna be. You’d reached the next episode, the one before the second Trial.

 

“You wanna come on this one, Y/N?” Sam asked you, grabbing his machete. 

 

You shoved your hands in your pockets, “No, I think I’m gonna sit this one out.”

 

“What?” He looked at you. “You’ve been begging to go on another hunt for days.”

 

You sighed. “It’s an episode… I already know what’s gonna happen and I don’t wanna mess it up.” You explained. “Plus, I’ve been meaning to clean my room for a while.”

 

“Alright, then.” Sam looked a bit disappointed and you gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

“Sammy, you ready?” Dean walked into the map room with his bag.

 

“Yeah.” The younger man answered, zipping his own bag. 

 

“Y/N?” Dean looked at you.

 

You shook your head. “I’m good.” he gave you a confused look. “Just be careful, alright?”

 

*****

 

You headed to your room after saying goodbye to the boys and sat on your bed. “Chuck?” You spoke softly, looking at the ceiling. “I know you’re very busy hiding and I’m not even sure you can hear me since I’m not from here but I gotta talk to you…” you sighed. “This is stupid…” you mumbled, laying on your back. “Alright, uh… I don’t usually pray so sorry if this is clumsy. First off, and I think I’m speaking for all the fans, here, the fuck are you doing? Cause this world, your world, really needs help, okay? It’s about to slide downhill real fast. Like, leading to the Darkness being freed, fast. And I don’t think you’d like that. I’m gonna try to fix it but I’m just one person who happens to have foreknowledge. I’m not a goddess or an angel or whatever.” You rubbed your face. “Also, side note, you should really talk to your sister. That’s literally all she wants. So does Lucifer, by the way. That and an apology.” You waited for lightning to strike you but when nothing happened, you kept going. “Second off, I’m scared Chuck… The second Trial is getting really close and I’m scared I won’t be able to save Benny.” You took a shaky breath. “Cause he really deserves to live and see that he does belong. They all do, you know? Benny, Charlie, Kevin, Sam, Dean, Cas… Gadreel… Yes, I know he allegedly let Lucifer into the garden. I wasn’t there so I don’t know but… He deserves a second chance. I’ve seen it, Chuck. I’ve seen how much he deserves it, how good he is.” You shut your eyes tight to block potential tears. “I really wanna save ‘em… and I’m terrified I won’t be able to… Thanks for listening.”

 

You took a deep breath and opened your eyes again. You got up and started cleaning your room just to distract yourself. That prayer had taken longer than you’d intended and you just hoped Chuck had heard it. After you were done, you sat back down on your bed and sighed. “Gabriel,” You started, “If you could come out hiding, that’d be great. Luci’s back in the cage so you can stop pretending to be dead, now, ‘kay? Cause I’d really appreciate your help.” You huffed and looked at the ceiling again, half expecting for the archangel to pop out of it. “Come on…” You sighed, flopping on your back. “Please?”


	7. Monster Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during episode 19, season 8. Again, not good at summaries.

 

When you got to Garth’s boat, Dean pounded on the metal door. “Kevin, open up! Kevin!” He shouted. Kevin opened the door, a huge cast iron skillet in hand. He looked haunted, tired, unkempt, even more than he had on screen. “Whoa! Whoa. Geez. What's going on? What's with the S.O.S.?” You all entered

 

“It's him.” Kevin replied.

 

“It's who?” Sam asked, confused.

 

You all turned to look at Kevin as he shut the door, frying pan still in hand. “Crowley.” he answered.

 

“What about him?” Dean looked just as confused.

 

“He's in my head.” Kevin said, pointing at his own head. He then looked at you like he’d just noticed you. “Who is that?”

 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” you gave him what you hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

“He's... in your head.” Sam repeated, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Do you know what that means?” the young man asked, a hint of paranoia in his voice.

 

“Yeah, it means we need to up your anxiety meds. Kevin, you're dreaming. Look, if Crowley knew where you were, he'd do a hell of a lot more than mess with your head.” Dean replied and you gave him a look that said this wasn’t the time for jokes.

 

“All right, where's Garth?” Sam asked.

 

“On a case or – or the dentist.” Kevin shook his head. “I don't know. I haven't heard from him.”

 

“Okay, well, what did you want to tell us that you couldn't say on the phone? Would you put the frying pan down, please?” Dean asked insistently and Kevin put it on the stove with a clang.

 

“I translated the second trial from the tablet.” He said as he walked over to the table.

 

The boys looked at each other like they couldn’t believe it. “You... crazy Prophet, you. Nice work!” Dean grinned.

 

“And if Crowley's in my head, he knows.” The Prophet nearly shouted and you really wanted to tell him he was right but you knew you couldn’t. Not without risking to change too much and make things worse.

 

“Okay, he's definitely not in your head.” Sam and Dean basically said at the same time.

 

“He's not in your head, Kevin. It's okay. Just... We know you're stressed. Just stay with us, all right? What's the second trial?” Sam tried to calm him down.

 

“An innocent soul has to be rescued from Hell and delivered unto Heaven.” Kevin answered a bit shakily.

 

“What?” Dean looked confused again.

 

“"Unto." That's – that's how God talks.” Kevin explained

 

“Rescue a soul from Hell? Like actually... Go to Hell? How – how do you get a soul unto Heaven? I mean, how do you even get a soul out of Hell?” Sam asked, frowning.

 

“We're gonna need an expert.” Dean replied.

*****

 

You stood outside of the Devil’s trap as Sam put a box in a hole in the ground and covered it with his foot.

 

A man appeared out of nowhere. “Winchesters.” he huffed, then his eyes landed on you. “And friend.” The guys looked at him and his eyes flashed red.

 

“What happened to the hot chicks?” Dean almost sounded disappointed.

 

The demons huffed again. “I'm out of here.”

 

“Maybe not.” Sam said smugly. The crossroads demon looked down and saw the trap, then looked back up at the brothers.

 

*****

 

Sam and Dean made you stay in the Impala while they tortured the demon, and you didn’t fight them. You weren’t quite ready for that yet. Plus, you already knew what he was gonna tell them. When you finally reached your destination, it was night and it was raining. The Impala came to a stop at the side of the street, the three of you got out of the car and crossed the street to where a yellow cab was parked. The taxi driver stood next to his car, newspaper in hand.

 

“Ajay.” Dean said and the man-- Reaper looked up from his newspaper. “Need to talk to you for a sec.”

 

“You know my name.” The taxi driver removed his Bluetooth headset.

 

Sam nodded. “And what you do.” Ajay looked at him. “We want to do business.”

 

“But you are mortal – flesh and blood.” He said, almost with disdain, but his eyes stayed on you for a second, almost like he was trying to figure you out.

 

“But if we wanted to cross the border into Hell – “ Sam started.

 

“-visitor's pass.” Dean added.

 

“No one wants to get into Hell.” Ajay looked at them like they were crazy.

 

“But could a coyote like you do it?” Sam insisted.

 

“It's possible. But I have special skills.” The Reaper smiled. “I have overhead. It will be pricey.”

 

“How pricey?” Dean asked.

 

“You two are resourceful.” He looked between the two brothers. “One day, you will owe me a favor.”

 

“You say that like you know us.” Sam furrowed his brows.

 

“Of course. You're the Winchesters.” Ajay said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Sorry. Have we met?” Dean asked.

 

“He probably watches the show.” You couldn’t help but mumble.

 

The Reaper gave you a questioning glance but otherwise ignored you. “I am the reaper who took Bobby Singer to Hell.” He explained.

 

The brothers looked at each other, then back at the taxi driver. “Bobby’s in Hell? We burned his bones. Once we did that, it was over. End of story.” Sam shook his head lightly.

 

“Hmm... Not necessarily.” Ajay replied.

 

“No, no, no, 'cause, see,” Dean sounded like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “Bobby was on the good side of things, and good guys go to the penthouse.” He pointed up.

 

“Usually, mostly.” Ajay shrugged, shaking his head. “Depends on who you know, what palms get greased. If you're on the King of Hell's no-fly list, no way you cruise the friendly skies.”

 

“Crowley.” Dean looked at Sam for a second, then nodded. “Okay, let's do this. How much for two tickets down and three back?” He asked.

 

“Dean.” Both Sam and you said at the same time.

 

“What?” He looked at the two of you.

 

“Come here.” Sam whispered and you all walked away from the Reaper. “What the hell are you thinking?”

 

“You heard the guy –” Dean quickly nodded towards Ajay. “Bobby's in Hell. We're gonna spring him.”

 

“We've gone over this, Dean.” Sam pointed at his own chest. “I have to do the trials solo.”

 

“This is Bobby we're talking about, Sam.” Dean was starting to sound angry. “Now let's face it – you have not exactly been up to full speed lately, okay? We got one shot at this. We can't miss.”

 

“I'm not gonna miss.” Sam opened his jacket to show he was carrying Ruby's knife. “I'll bring him back.”

 

“Dean,” you said and they both looked at you. “I’ll go with him.”

 

“What?” He looked at you in disbelief. “No, you’re not.”

 

“Yes, I am.” You nodded seriously. “I’ve seen this, okay? I know what happens.” You held his gaze, clenching your jaw.

 

He kept looking at you, trying to read you. “Fine.” He said after a moment.

 

“What??” Sam looked at his brother.

 

“But you’re not going empty handed.” Dean added.

 

“Oh, I know.” You lifted your coat enough to show them the sheathed Trinity that was attached to your belt. “I’m ready.”

 

“The Hell is that?” Sam asked.

 

“It’s called the Trinity, I found it in a box at the Bunker. It kills demons, alright?” You explained and walked back to Ajay with determination while the brothers looked at each other. “We’re in. Dean stays.”

 

“Follow me.” The Reaper simply replied

 

Dean came back after you and Sam. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” He said before you could leave. “How does this... Work?”

 

“Not to fret. They'll be back in exactly 24 hours time. Return for them then.” Ajay lead Sam and you  away as Dean looked at his watch. The Reaper lead the two of you into an alley that was totally covered in graffiti. There was a door painted on one of the walls and he stopped in front of it.

 

“Take my hand.” he said, holding out his hands for you to take

 

“And it gets creepier.” Sam mumbled as you both took one of his hands.

 

Ajay stared straight ahead, the walls started to shake, the paint appeared to liquefy and stream towards the painted door. The door became encased in bright white light that spread out to encompass all of you, and you were sucked through. You all reappeared in what looked like a forest.

 

Sam looked around, both of you shaking a bit and you felt like you were about to throw up. “So, this is Hell?” He asked.

 

“Not at all.” Ajay replied. “This is--”

 

“Purgatory.” You finished his sentence for him.

 

“What do you mean this is Purgatory? This isn't what I paid for.” Sam shook his head. “I booked the Hell tour.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, Winchester, detach. This is Hell-adjacent. Been down this highway many times before. Follow the stream to where three trees meet as one.” Ajay pointed in what you assumed was the right direction. “Where they meet, there are rocks. Between the rocks is the portal.”

 

Sam looked where he was pointing. “A portal?”

 

“A back door to Hell.” The Reaper smiled and it kinda made your skin crawl. “Trust me – it'll work.”

 

“Wait. So you're not coming with me?” Sam asked.

 

Ajay chuckled like Sam had just made a joke. “Don't be ridiculous. Smuggling mortals across the border is risky enough. But gate-crashing a Winchester into Hell seriously blows. No. I'll be back in 24 hours, precisely. Be here.” You wanted to tell him to be careful but you couldn’t risk changing too much. Sam raised the demon-killing knife and started to turn away. “It's a good thing you brought that. It is not an easy place.” There was a flash of light and Ajay was gone.

 

Sam looked around, then at you. “Go.” You said, pulling out the Trinity. “I’ll wait for you here.”

 

He looked at you like you were crazy. “What? No, you’re coming with me. Y/N, there’s no way I’m leaving you here alone.”

 

“Sam, it’ll be fine. I’ve been training for weeks.” He gave you a bitchface when you said that. “Plus, this thing is made of the three nails that pinned Christ to the Cross. Can’t really ask for a better dagger.”

 

Sam sighed heavily. “I don’t like this…”

 

“I know. But you gotta go get Bobby. This is your Trial, not mine. I’ll be here when you come back.” You tried to give him a reassuring smile.

 

*****

 

Turns out you were very wrong. It was _not_ okay! You’d thought, if Dean had survived for a year, you could survive for a day. Easy peasy. Apparently not. No amount of training could have prepared you for the lineup of monsters that came to you like you were the last piece of meat on Earth. To be honest, that’s probably what you were to them. But still.

 

The first one had teeth like a vampire but eyes like a werewolf. It charged at you with a snarl and it immediately went for your throat. You grunted as it slammed into you and you fell on the ground. You quickly stabbed it with the Trinity, making it growl in pain, but it didn’t seem to stop it. The creature only tried harder to get to your throat and probably rip it open with its sharp fang-like teeth. You held it away the best you could with your arm as you pulled the phurba from it shoulder with your free hand and stabbed it again, in its temple this time, and it seemed to do the trick because the were-pire went limp and collapsed on top of you. You pushed it off with a groan and got back on your feet, panting. You noticed it had dropped a blade that looked like it was made of obsidian so you picked it up. Finders keepers, right?

 

With both weapons in hand, you looked around, waiting for the next monster to come at you. And it did. The next one was some sort of weird wolf monkey thing, and it came with two of its friends. They all ran towards you at the same time, all claws and teeth. One of them slashed at your back and you yelled in pain as its claws ripped into your skin like it was nothing. You swung the obsidian blade at it like you had with a machete, when you were training, and sliced the monster’s head off. The other two didn’t look quite pleased with that and they let you know by doubling their efforts to shred you like confetti, growling and snarling. You wanted to fall on your knees from the pain in your back but you knew you’d die if you did, so you kept fighting, slashing and stabbing the creatures with your two blades.

 

You’d never thought you would be able to fight like that. Sure, you had trained with the Winchesters but only for a few weeks, and never like that. The adrenaline that flowed through your veins made you feel almost high, and the Trinity felt warm in your hand, and it was like it made you stronger, faster. The monsters kept coming, each one weirder than the last, and you kept fighting them. At one point, it was like your body had taken control and your brain was just watching, not even taking decision.

 

After what felt like forever, it finally stopped. You sat down on a tree that had fallen, panting, trying to catch your breath. Somehow, you were still in one piece, and you were grateful for that, but you didn’t understand how you’d survived. You felt like you should have been dead, like you shouldn’t have beaten all those monsters. The sounds of footsteps and people talking snapped you out of your thoughts.

 

“Well, you saw back there in Hell, I ain't got a lot of rust.” You heard Bobby say and you opened your eyes, standing up to face the two men. “ Just feels so good to be back in action again. Might be handy if you had me around to help.”

 

Sam stopped. “Bobby, I'd – I'd love that, believe me. The thing is, for this trial to be completed, your soul has to enter Heaven. And besides, if that weren't the case, we burned your bones, Bobby. There's nothing to tie your spirit to earth.” He explained, sounding like he wished Bobby could stay and you couldn’t blame him.

 

Bobby shoulder sagged a bit. “Yeah. Yeah, well... You know, I always figured that'd be the end of it... You know, just a Hunter's funeral. Zip. Nothing. And I was okay with that. Imagine my surprise.” he chuckled mirthlessly and so did Sam.

 

“Well, I guess if there has to be an eternity, I'd pick Heaven over Hell.” Sam smiled a bit sheepishly.

 

“Yeah. 'Cause there's nothing screwy going on up there.” God, you’d missed Bobby’s sass.

 

Sam chuckled softly and they started walking towards you again. “I wish I made the rules.”

 

“Well…” Bobby sighed. “I'll, uh, do my part, get to the end of this, but... I ain't exactly the retiring type, so, you idjits figure out a way to spring me…”

 

They stopped walking and Sam looked around for Ajay, then looked at you. “Yeah. No, of course. That's, uh – yeah.”

 

“Who’s this, then?” Bobby asked, looking at you.

 

“Uh, Y/N.” Sam kept looking around.

 

You waved at Bobby with a small smile. “Hi.”

 

“Oh, well, let's get topside.” The older man looked back at Sam. “What's going on, Sam?”

 

“This is it. This is the place. I'm sure of it.” Sam looked at the dead bodies on the ground and looked at you, impressed, for a second.

 

“Where your cabbie's supposed to meet you?” Bobby asked the two of you.

 

“Yeah. At exactly... now.” Sam looked at his watch.

 

“So, he's running a little late.” Bobby looked around for a second before looking back to Sam.

 

“No, see, that's the thing. He was very specific, Bobby, like, to the minute.” Sam insisted. “Y/N, where is he?” You swallowed thickly.

 

“And if he doesn't show...?” Bobby frowned.

 

“We got no way out.” Sam looked at you. “Y/N?”

 

You took a deep breath. “Crowley got to him…”

 

“What?” Both men asked at the same time and you looked down, avoiding their eyes.

 

“How do you know that?” Bobby asked you, confused.

 

“It’s uh…” Sam sighed. “It’s a long story…”

 

“Well, then, you better explain how we’re getting out of here.” Bobby said with a disapproving tone and you felt like you were being scolded by your dad.

 

“Dean…” You swallowed hard and looked back up at them. “Dean’s sending help.”

 

“Dean spent a year in this place?” Bobby asked, holding the demon killing knife and looking around.

 

“Running and fighting, all day, every day.” Sam answered.

 

Bobby looked at him. “Must have been hell on you not being able to get him out all that time.” Sam only looked away in reply. “You did try?”

 

The younger hunter sighed and looked back at the other man. “Look, Bobby, Dean and I had an agreement, okay?”

 

“I know that agreement.” Bobby sounded angry now. “I taught you that agreement. That's a non-agreement. I get the feeling a lot must have happened while I was gone.” You heard something growl behind you. “Sam!”

 

Three vampires charged at you three. Sam decapitated the first one, the second one attacked Bobby but you beheaded it with the obsidian blade. The third one was pulled back by Benny, who appeared out of nowhere, and ripped out its throat. Bobby was ready to stab Benny when Sam grabbed him and held him back

 

“Bobby, no, no, wait! Wait! Wait!” Sam shouted. “Why are you here?”

He looked at Benny, who stood up, vampire teeth exposed, and spit out blood, chuckling. “Dean sent me.” he answered.

 

“Dean? Not my Dean.” Bobby was still very keen on stabbing Benny.

 

“He's a buddy of Dean's, Bobby.” Sam tried to calm him as Benny’s teeth retracted.

 

“A buddy?” Bobby spat.

 

“A good buddy.” Benny added.

 

“It’s true.” You said, panting.

 

“A frigging vampire?” Bobby glanced at Sam for a second before looking back at the vampire. “Well, you two really went off the rails while I was gone, didn't you?” Benny was grinning at the two hunters.

 

****

 

You were all walking through the Purgatory forest, everyone still on edge, when Sam spoke after a long silence. “Hey, Benny, listen – I know you saved my brother's ass a few times down here, and I respect that.”

 

“Yeah, and now m’tryin’ t’save yours.” Benny chuckled without mirth. “Ya know, m’a disgrace t’m’own people.” He stopped and looked around. “Yeah, this is the spot.”

 

“The seam that gets us back up top?” Bobby asked, looking at the vampire.

 

“Mhmm.” He nodded.

 

“Is that it?” The old hunter nodded to a blue flickering portal and you all looked at it.

 

“Yeah, that's it. Y’all remember what I told ya?” Benny asked, still looking at it.

 

“Yeah.” Sam pulled up his sleeve and looked at his surrogate father. “All right, Bobby, here it goes. When we get to earth and I release you, it's an express straight to heaven. No time for goodbyes.” He explained.

 

“Already said goodbye to you once, Sam.” Bobby held up the knife. “Didn't seem to take. No reason to think I won't see you again somewhere down the road.”

 

“Yeah.” Sam gave a slight nod.

 

“But if they give me a rocking chair up there, I'm raising hell.” Bobby used the demon knife to slice his forearm before handing it to Sam.

 

“Conjuncti sumus,” Sam cut his arm while saying the incantation. “unum sumus.” The two hunters gripped each other's wrist and Bobby turned into a stream of red and white light that shot into Sam's arm through the cut. “All right. Come on, Benny. It's your turn.” Sam turned to you and handed you the knife. “Hurry up.”

 

You grabbed it and cut a line on your forearm. “Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus.” You handed Benny the knife, grip first as a group of vampires approached. “Come on.”

 

“Benny.” One of them spoke. “And still working with the Winchesters.”

 

“Hurry.” Sam hissed.

 

“Time f’r ya t’go, Sam.” Benny patted Sam on the shoulder and turned to walk towards the new threat but you stopped him.

 

“Hell no. Not this time.” You gave him the knife and he looked at you, confused. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself again. You’re coming with and that’s not up for debate.”

 

“Benny?” Sam looked at the two of you.

 

Benny shook his head. “Go on. It's me they want. Go on.” He tried to give you the knife back but you didn’t let him. “I was never good up there.”

 

“Benny, you do belong.” You glanced between him and the vampires. “I promise you, you do. Just please come with me. I know you don’t know me but trust me, okay? You belong.”

 

Benny quickly looked at the vampires, then back at you and cut his arm, grabbing yours. With a whoosh, he was sucked into your arm and you grunted in pain. It felt like a red iron was in your arm.

 

“Y/N!” Sam shouted and pulled you up the hill to the portal. He looked back at the vampires who were running towards you before you were both sucked through the portal.

 

*****

 

There was a bright flash of light and you were in a different forest. Sam walked over to his brother and Dean grabbed him into a hug.

 

“Purgatory, right?” The older hunter let him go after a moment. “A real garden spot, ain't it?”

 

Sam huffed out a chuckle. “Yeah.”

 

“Did you get him out?” Dean asked before you collapsed on the ground, all the pain coming back now that the adrenaline was leaving your system. “Y/N?” he kneeled down next to you and his jaw tightened when he saw the gash on your back.

 

“Fucking wolf monkeys…” you groaned, holding your left arm close to your chest. There was a glowing light inside it, swirling around, and you were pretty sure you heard whispering. Dean checked you over, looking for more injuries.

 

“There were six or seven bodies next to her, when I found her.” Sam informed his brother.

 

The older hunter looked at him. “You mean you left her alone??” he nearly shouted. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Dean…” You shook your head. “Don’t… I told him to.”

 

“What??” Dean looked at you like you were crazy.

 

You groaned softly, holding your arm tighter. “He had to do this alone, it’s his trial. Where’s Benny’s body?” you asked before either of them could add anything. “Where’d you bury him?”

 

“Uh, not far,” Dean answered, glancing between you and his brother. “So, uh... Bobby – how – how'd he hold up down there?” he asked the other man.

 

“He's good,” Sam chuckled softly. “all things considered. Ornery as hell, of course.”

 

“As he should be.” Dean nodded. “Let's put that old man where he belongs, then we’ll get Benny back.”

 

You stood up the best you could as Sam nodded. “Yeah.” Sam put the knife under his arm and  pulled up his jacket sleeve “Solvo haec phantasmata in terram” There was a glowing yellow and red light writhing under the skin, too, while he said the incantation and cut his arm open, “et inde ad olympum.” He held his arm up and the light, now a bluish/white, started to rise up into the sky. Suddenly it turned into a cloudy mix of red and black, and your heart sank.

 

“The hell?” Dean, who was watching the light, asked out loud.

 

“Hello, boys.” You all looked over at Crowley who was standing close by and you froze. He looked upwards. “Bobby Singer – I'd know you anywhere.” The soul swirled around in the sky angrily.

 

“Let him go, Crowley.” Dean all but growled. “He doesn't belong in Hell.”

 

“He does if I say he does.” Crowley nearly hissed. “He's inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually, Hell's too good for him.” Sam and Dean rushed towards him. “Really?” The demon just flicked his index finger and the boys were flung away until they were slammed, held motionless against two large tree trunks where they dangled several feet off the ground. Crowley looked at you, tilting his head. “What about you, little dove?” You glared at him and took a step towards him but he flung you into a tree like he had with the Winchesters. “That’s what I thought.” The King of Hell looked up at Bobby's red/black cloud-like soul that was now starting to come back down towards earth. “What?” The soul stopped and had flashes of white light shooting through it. He looked and saw Naomi standing there, a pleased look on her face.”Oh, come on!”

 

“Let me see if I've interpreted the situation correctly.” She nodded towards the hunters. “The Winchesters have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return it.”

 

“Siding with them, Naomi?” Crowley asked. “You don't know those two. Before they're done, we'll both be locked away”.

 

“I'm just hoping they lock you away, dear. The rest I'll figure out.” Naomi replied. They honestly sounded like an old married couple and you would have laughed if you weren’t pinned to a tree trunk, hanging a few feet above the ground.

 

“Bureaucrat.” he spat. “You're fighting outside your weight class.”

 

She glared at him. “Don't call me a bureaucrat.” Naomi extended her hand towards Crowley, her eyes and hand shining with angel power but he disappeared before she could do anything. You were all released from the trees and plummeted to the ground, grunting when you hit it. The boys quickly got back on their feet but you stayed on the ground, holding yourself in pain. The angel raised her hand upwards, Bobby's soul turned blue and white, then shot up into the sky, to heaven. She looked at Dean. “I told you you could trust me.”

 

“Naomi! Wait!” You shouted, but she was already gone.

 

The brothers looked around, then at each other. “What the hell was that about?” Sam asked, panting.

 

Dean was panting too. “I'll tell you later. Let's get this trial done.”

 

Sam nodded, took a scrap of paper out of his pocket and intoned the Enochian phrase. “Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr.” He grabbed his right hand and fell to his knees in agony.

“Sam? What? What?!” Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “Talk to me! What?!”

 

His hand looked like it was burning on the inside. “It's okay! It's okay!” He hissed in pain and made a fist as the burning light faded. “It's okay. I'm fine. It's done. It's done. Let’s… Let’s go get Benny.”

 

Dean helped Sam, then you, on your feet and took you over to where he’d buried his friend. “Here.” He carefully let the two of you go before he opened the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a shovel. He started digging while you leaned against the side of the car, holding your arm. Eventually, Sam grabbed another shovel and joined his brother. “Alright,” He said when they were done. “You remember what to say?”

 

“Yeah…” You nodded, slowly approaching the grave. You tried not to look inside as you took the demon knife from Sam and cut your arm open, groaning the incantation. “Solvo haec phantasmata in terram” The light in your arm dripped into the hole. “et inde ad olympum.” You turned to see Benny appear behind you and Dean pulled him into a tight hug just before you passed out from all the pain.

 

*****

 

You were in the backseat of Baby when you woke up. You felt something wrapped over your back and shoulder, and you reached back to touch it, a soft smile on your lips when you felt it was a bandage. The boys must have patched you up a bit before leaving. You looked to the side and sighed in relief because Benny was sitting next to you. You were worried he’d ran off to God knows where.

 

The vampire looked at you. “Hey, cher.” He spoke softly. “The boys’ll be happy when they see ya back with us. Ya gave us a good scare when ya passed out like that.” He chuckled quietly.

 

“Sorry…” You looked to the front seat and saw they weren’t there. “Where are they?” You asked, looking out the window, only to see you were parked outside of Garth’s boat.

 

“They went in t’talk’t-- What’s ‘is name? --Kevin.” Benny answered and you nodded slowly, knowing they wouldn’t find him. “Listen, I… I’ve been wanting t’ask ya since ya brought me back…” You tilted your head at him. “Why’dy’a do it?”

 

“Oh…” You chuckled softly but it didn’t reach your eyes. “‘Cause you deserve to keep living, Benny.” You licked your lips quickly, trying to think of the right words. “I meant it when I said you belonged.” The vampire sighed and looked at his feet, what you could see of his expression telling you he didn’t believe you. “Benny…” You hesitantly reach out to touch his arm but his eyes darted to your hand and you quickly put it back in your lap. You were about to say something else but Sam and Dean got back into the front seat before you could.

 

“Kevin’s gone.” Dean said. “The little geek ran for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think I should pair the reader with? It can be anyone or no one. I just can't decide. Also, please don't be shy to leave feedback.


End file.
